Tuyet Sen
Tuyet Sen (alias Sen Tuyết) is student at'' the Academy at the Church of Concordia. She's a commoner and part-time songstress from Eden. She mainly uses Reason and Faith magic and has a hidden talent in Bow, and also possess a major crest of Bellerose. In the Academy, she's studies in the class of Silver Swans. She's 17 at the start of the school year. Profile Tuyet's true origins are unknown even to herself. She grew up in Eden as long as she can remember with her single father as commoners. The two of them lived happily in a small house. Because her father had a passion for dancing, she started to dance and sing as a hobby too, loving it to the point of wanting it to be her carrier. At age of 13, Tuyet's father went missing completely and she was left alone in the slums for around a month. Being a defenseless girl who was chased by older adults who repeatedly tried to kidnap her for benefits of crest marriage. Having to hide and run in fear constantly, she temporarily grew mistrust to adults, especially old men. Luckily, Tuyet was taken in by Mr. Hàn, who willingly became her guardian, providing food, shelter, and even education. He encouraged her to learn self-defense, thus getting Tuyet into practicing magic. Discovering her talent for magic, she was even encouraged to enroll into the academy of Concordia to become an independent songstress who can defend herself. Personality Tuyet is an energetic and cheerful girl who does her best to stay optimistic as well as cheer up her friends. High-spirited and friendly, she aims to become an idolized songstress who charms her audience and brings them all to a smile. Her intentions are mostly positive and she encourages her friends to take the next steps. Despite her cute and childlike appearance, she has a bad habit of being blunt and unintentionally insult her friends as well as swearing a lot. She's not the wisest but definitely smarter that she looks. She cannot own anything that isn't cute or pastel and needs to decorate her items to match her aesthetic. Her appearance and manners are feminine and sometimes child-like but her way of talking certainly is not. Combat Stats Combat Tuyet executes her magic by making dance-like steps to ignite. When dodging, she usually uses rhythm to step away from attacks. She's not experienced in any martial arts struggles facing brawlers. Currently, she is discovering a naturaltalent for archery, Crest Major Crest of Bellerose is a rare yet not so special crest. Like many common crests, it lets one attack twice. It's unknown how it's exactly inherited as it roots from the Bellerose family, which is known for adopting rather than giving birth to successors. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports Tuyet is generally easy to befriend. Despite her habit of roasting her friends, she generally don't mean to hurt them. If there is any stranger who needs a smile, Tuyet is more than happy to cheer them up. Topics that hook her up into friendship is dancing, singing, fashion, and cute things. She will approach someone fast if they are an animal/laguz person. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Her first name name "Tuyết" means snow and last name "Sen" means lotus in Vietnamese. * Her favourite flower is spring daisy. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Crest Bearer Category:Silver Swans